Articles of apparel such as baseball caps and the like have long been known and used. Typically, they comprise a crown made of a soft and pliable material such as fabric, often sewn together from several pieces of fabric, a visor made of stiffer material and extending forwardly from the lower front of the cap, an opening at the back of the crown, and size-adjusting straps bridging the gap and being adjustable in length to fit the wearer. The known baseball cap may have a sweat band along the lower inside of the crown, either only along the front portion of the crown, to help absorb sweat from the wearer's forehead, or along the entire lower inner periphery of the crown, except of course for the opening at the back of the crown.
Various improvements have been proposed for baseball caps. Examples are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos 5,509,144 and 5,647,064 which are hereby incorporated by reference. Despite the long presence of baseball caps in the marketplace, it is believed that a need still remains for an article of apparel that is generally shaped as a baseball cap or the like but is more comfortable to wear than the known constructions, easier to manufacture and maintain, and has a more attractive appearance.